


Something Something High School AU

by DeathStricken (douchebagmcpickle)



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, cheerleader ray, i'll probably introduce the rest of the core group later, krieger is that weird kid, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchebagmcpickle/pseuds/DeathStricken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Working title //</p><p>They had an unspoken connection, built on eye contact and brushes in the hallway. They could make each other blush from opposite ends of the room. Not a word was directly exchanged between them, but Ray still felt he was his closest friend. </p><p>They made eye contact at the pep rally. Ray waved to him with a blue pompom and a smile. Ray could see him blush and look away. "Who is that?" one of the girls asked, quirking an eyebrow at him, her pompomed hand resting on her waist. Ray turned to look at her, heat blossoming across his face. </p><p>"I have no idea..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Something High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully going to be some sort of series, but so far, all I have is this teaser. Sorry it's so short!!

Ray didn’t really notice him at first. 

At first, was just the weird kid at the back of the class. The kid who sometimes muttered things to himself, or was always tapping and/or humming some song. The kid with glasses who was a little taller than everyone else and had the shadow of a mustache. The kid who knew what chemicals would blow up when you mixed them and wasn’t allowed near the bunsen burners. The kid that wore yellow tshirt and lab coat ensemble almost every day. The kid who opened his lab coat and had something to sell. 

Ray didn’t really notice him at first. 

They were in the same science class. Ray always sat at the front and he always sat at the back, tinkering away at something. They called his name on the first day of classes. 

“Uh, Algernop?” The teacher said, looking at the attendance sheet, then back up at the class in front of him. Students whispered to each other, ‘what kind of name is Algernop?’ ‘Who even is that?’ 

“Just Krieger is fine,” he said from the back of the room, without even looking up. Ray couldn’t help but turn to look at him. Krieger wiped at his face. Something black came away onto his cheek from his thumb. 

Okay. 

Ray noticed him at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more trash: deathstricken.tumblr.com


End file.
